The Penguin Band: Slash's Revenge!
by Rico1206
Summary: (UPDATE 2/25/13: It's back!) Remember my story on how they formed? Slash the penguin returns to put the ones out of business who destroyed him. He has revenge; revenge that's fatal.
1. The Beginning Where Everything Begins!

_**The Penguin Band:**_

_**Slash's Revenge**_

_So, if you've read my past stories, you might've seen my story, "How Did the Penguin Band Form?" Well, I've decided to make a new addition to my Penguin Band stories, something some people might've wanted…_

_Oh, and uh, this is sort of a 'cross over' with my EPF line – I created a little while ago._

* * *

><p>"Yes, thank you!" Petey K, the band's accordion player and shouted from the stage of where his band, the Penguin Band, was playing. Penguins were shouting and demanding an encore!<p>

"Bruh, do you think we should do an encore again?" Franky, the band's acoustic guitar player, asked.

"First off," G Billy, the band's leader and drummer player, started. "Don't ever say 'bruh'…bruh."

"Yes, that act isn't very cool…" Stompin' Bob, the band's 'bass guitar' player, replied.

"I can't pull it off when I'm in country-style, eh?" Franky laughed. They all had their old cowboy hats on, because, quite frankly (or quite franky, heh.), their cowboy look was rated their best.

"Not really," G Billy waved to the crowd as Stompin' Bob and Petey K started to head back to the backstage.

"Heh, sorry," Franky smiled. They headed backstage where they saw the band's manager – Sir Gold Smith. He was a golden penguin, not just by color! He was rich and if a band was signed to him, they'd be rich, too. And since he signed the Penguin Band, they were nearly gold!

The backstage was something you'd dream of. Gold leather seats everywhere, and at the fourth wall there was a kitchen. There was a couch circle for band meetings and an instrument chest. There was a makeup area and a video game area. They pretty much LIVED here. They usually played Call of Duty: EPF Style and stuff. They had a large floor HD TV and a couple computers. They had beds (6) and puffle beds, because what penguins didn't have puffles? Don't answer that. Anyways, the room was just a penguin's paradise.

"Hey, how are my great friends?" Gold smiled. "How was the show?"

"It was great! They wanted an encore twice!" G Billy smiled.

"You gave them one?" Gold asked, hopeful.

"Yeah," Franky put his guitar in the case. "They wanted a _hardcore encore…_" He put emphasis on the words, 'hardcore encore'.

"They sure love us, eh?" Petey K tosses a drumstick to G Billy.

"Hey, guess what?" Gold smiled.

"What…?" They band asked suspiciously.

"I got the Dock's Weekly Performances back!" Gold laughed.

"Seriously?" G Billy asked hopeful.

"How?" Stompin' Bob asked. The bass guitar player was always asking questions expecting answers.

"Well, I called Billybob and we talked it over and he said it'd be great for you and other penguins that want, you know, to get discovered." Gold explained. "Not a lot of effort at all!"

"Great to hear!" Petey K smiled. "Gold, ever since you signed us, I've thought of us as…" He put his arm on Gold's shoulder.

"As what?" Gold asked, looking at Petey K's arm on _the Gold Smith's _shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Petey K asked, confused.

"Uh, anyways," Franky changed the subject. "I'm tired, and I need rest. After a night of 'Better Days' and 'Flipper Stomper' and maybe some others, I think we deserve sleep, don't you?"

"Pfft, yeah," Stompin' Bob smiled. "But I could use some pizza first,"

"Got any in the fridge, Goldeh?" G Billy asked from the other end of backstage. He was digging through the instrument chest for his snare drum.

"Yeah, I think so," Gold ran over to the fridge to find some leftover pizza.

"Hey Petey K, guess what?" Franky approached.

"Yeah?"

Franky swiped at Petey K. "I just stole your bearings!"

"You did?" Petey K felt around his body. He was very gullible. "Give them back!" He chased Franky around the room until Franky said he dropped them in the instrument chest.

Petey K ran over to G Billy and shoved him out of the way and started looking while Franky laughed his rear off.

"Ow, dude, that hurt!" G Billy took off his hat and rubbed his head. "Don't you realize that?" He got up and looked at Petey K who fondled through the chest.

"Can't talk! I can't find my bearings!" Petey K didn't even look at his buddy.

"Dude, that's just a joke on you. You still have your bearings," G Billy smiled and giggled.

"Oh," Petey K was relieved. He started to laugh at the prank. "Nice one."

"Well, the pizza is gone," Gold shut the fridge door. "But we do have some left over coffee."

They all grabbed some coffee and headed for their beds. It was late; they were tired; the fans were headed home. But somewhere in the igloo address of **** ***** ****, a penguin was planning something drastic.

* * *

><p>"Dash! Get your furry end over here!" Slash, a former famous music producer of Club Penguin, yelled to his black puffle, Dash. Slash was a black-colored penguin with a huge top hat and some dread looking hair with some shades and a neat rocking guitar, as well as a leather rock jacket that had a chest opening and to end it off with some rock boots. He was a very rich penguin; but just forgotten about. He was the face of music on the island before the Penguin Band. He was mean, ruthless and did I say mean? He was also stubborn. And mean. Penguins loved his music, but they didn't know he was…mean. Only the four penguins, G Billy, Stompin' Bob, Petey K and Franky knew and they hated him! They took him out of business. He was about to get signed to Gold Smith, the island's top record producer, but then, he signed the Penguin Band instead. He could remember the day all through his mind.<p>

_**The flashback of the century…**_

"So, you'll be back here next week, eh?" Slash asked Gold Smith. He was eager to get a record deal and produce tons of music. He'd have fans everywhere!

"Why?" asked Gold Smith.

"Because I couldn't play tonight," Slash replied.

"I said that before. BEFORE, Slash! This is after, and I just found my next stars!" Gold Smith got up and waddled up to the stage to offer a record deal to the next awesome band of his.

_**End flashback, kids!**_

He just couldn't believe that happened. It was because of those annoying penguins. Now he was plotting revenge. Better than his revenge that sucked the last time. This might end the Penguin Band forever!

"Mwahahaha!" Slash laughed, evilly.

"Dude, are you done yet?" Dash hopped up on the table and asked. He wore a Puffle-Translator 3000 that Slash himself made for his puffle. After all, who would help him plot his dastardly plans?

"Huh? Oh, uh, hi Dash…" Slash paused. "I'm plotting revenge on those annoying penguins! Want to help?"

"I don't want any part of your failing plans, dude," Dash was a black puffle so he spoke the slang. He hopped off the table.

"I will show you that this revenge will end them!" Slash laughed, evilly. "And you will see it!"

"Whatever!" Dash called from the other room.

"Fool…" muttered Slash, looking down at a paper he had in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heh heh, nice, eh? I've got a neat revenge planned for the story. <strong>_

_**So, that's all for this chapter…hope you enjoyed it. Expect the other one soon!**_


	2. The Chapter of Plotting and Shortness!

Chapter 2:

_**Do you really need an annoying "flashback"? Yes, perhaps. Well, the Penguin Band finished one of their performances, Gold told them he got the Weekly Performances at the Dock back, and Petey K was trying to find his bearings after they were 'stolen'. Meanwhile, at the igloo address of **** ***** ****, Slash was plotting some revenge, and without the help of Dash, his black puffle.**_

"And some of these…" Slash was adding some 'finishing adjustments' to his paper. "And that should do it!" He held it above his head towards the light. He looked up at it. "Voila!"

"Oh great, what now?" Dash hopped in the room. He saw Slash 'kissing' the paper like it was an A+ on a test. "Is it a recipe for leather? Oh, by the way, G told me that didn't work."

"No!" Slash promised. "Why would it be that, exactly?"

"Remember the LAST TIME you wrote something on a paper and fondled it?" Dash pointed out.

"Hmm," Slash thought. He shivered. "Uh, yeah, I see your point. But do you see a bed around?"

"Dude, TMI." Dash replied. "Anyhow, read it…."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I will stop them AND SO WILL YOU!" Slash read aloud angrily.

Dash was speechless. "You spent fifty-two minutes on a flippin' poem about me helping you?"

"No…" Slash paused. He showed the paper to Dash. "I spent fifty-one minutes working on the stationary!"

"Oh for the love of Gary, can I not express this enough? YOU ARE A RETARD!" Dash yelled. "You spend fifty one minutes on a flippin' paper's stationary and one minute on a crappy poem about me helping you! Why would I help you? You're capable of…what?"

Slash was speechless. "You…you think that 'bout me?" His beak quivered.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's awesome! Thank you, Dash! You've inspired me to do my new plan!" Slash smiled. He grabbed another piece of paper and started writing.

"Oh, not another ingredient list of what's in spicy Puffle O's!" Dash moaned.

"No, no this is good…" Slash was excited. He had the perfect plan to destroy the Penguin Band.

"Well this isn't good…" Dash murmured. "You're acting evil. When do you act like that?"

"Always…" Slash stopped writing and looked at his puffle.

"Hmm, debatable." Dash hopped on the couch and got out his phone. He started texting his other puffle friends. Slash watched, speechless of that puffle.

_**The next day at Gold's 'iggy' as you 'hip' penguins shall call it…**_

Crash, boom, like 'shock'. Thunder, lightning, whatever ya wanna call it crashed and boomed and whatever outside the igloo of none other than then famous Gold Smith. He awoke and found the four band members hung over and in random places. Petey K's head was in a bowl that previously held soda but was empty. Stompin' Bob was on the chandelier and it was swinging back and forth. G Billy was hung over the TV with a puffle lantern in his hand. Franky was snoring loudly, not hard to miss of course, and was found with the fridge door open. _Aw man, what happened? _Gold thought. _Did they have too many Pop Rocks and cola last night? _Then he realized something. They fell asleep at the backstage, and now they were at his igloo. Who did this? A possessed fan? A penguin? A puffle? A ghost? Or did they get up and waddle here? This was a strange mystery. He headed for G Billy to wake him up, but he didn't make it very far before he disappeared in thin air…

_**So uh, yeah. **_


	3. One Strange Night

The Penguin Band: Slash's Revenge!

Chapter 3:

_First off, yes, I've brought back this story. It's been a long time since I updated the story – it's been eleven months since! I stopped doing FanFictions during this story, yes, but I returned with the Killer Trilogy and decided to return fully. I've been busy since and I completely forgot about the plot of this story and everything. I don't like to disappoint, so I brought back this story quicker than I had planned. _

_In the last chapter, we got to see what Slash was planning with his annoying puffle, Dash. Gold Smith vanished into thin air at the end of the chapter._

"Ah, what happened last night?" asked G Billy. "What the…?" He was on top of the TV with a puffle lantern in his hand still. "Blue puffle?" he smirked. He dropped it and jumped off of the TV. "What happened last night?" he looked up at Stompin' Bob who was hanging on the chandelier, asleep.

"I think we were hung over," said Franky, who appeared to be coming from the fridge. He had food stains around his beak and everything.

G Billy looked around. There were bottles of soda and beer and you name it. "Yeah," G Billy nodded. "You're right."

"Let's wake up the others," Franky said.

G Billy looked at him like he was insane. "Are you so sure about waking up Stompin' Bob? He's uh…"

"I know," Franky said. He grabbed a ladder and put it against the chandelier. Well that did it. It broke the chandelier and sent it crashing to the ground. Glass shattered and was sent flying across the floor. Stompin' Bob was easily woken up as was Petey K.

"Agh, what did you do?!" G Billy said.

"They're awake at least!" Franky said with a hopeful smile.

G Billy rolled his eyes.

"Gold won't get mad. He doesn't get mad at us. Besides, he's got more coins than one can count!" Petey K. said, heading towards the sink to wash his face off. There were soda stains.

"What happened last night? Why was I on the chandelier?" asked Stompin' Bob. He was a bit dizzy.

"We got hung over," G Billy explained. "That's the only time, and last time, I have more than five beers and sodas!"

"Same here," Stompin' Bob said. He shook his head quickly to wake himself up.

"Franky, you might want to go wash your face off," Petey K. said, returning from the sink. He pointed to his own beak and showed him where he needed to wash off.

"Ah, man, did I get involved with the fridge too much last night?" Franky ran towards the sink.

"Hey, wait, something seems weird here," G Billy said.

"Yeah, something does seem weird," Petey K. said.

"I think it's the fact that…" Stompin' Bob paused.

"That the water is not becoming hot," Franky said, angrily.

"What?" Petey K. came over to the sink. "Wrong knob!" He turned the right knob on the highest setting just to give Franky a little foreshadow at 'you wasted my time'.

"Gold isn't here," G Billy said.

"What?" asked Stompin' Bob.

"He isn't here."

"He isn't. You're right!" Petey K. said.

"And there isn't a note that told us where he went." Stompin' Bob said. "He always leaves a note!"

"Wait, his phone is still here," Franky pointed to it with his wet flipper. It was next to the sink. He got a bit of water on the screen when he pointed to it.

"That's unusual," Stompin' Bob said. "He always writes a note and takes his phone with him,"

"Something isn't right here," said Petey K, suspicious.

"Maybe he was also hung over and left to go get some things from the igloo store?" offered Franky, returning from the sink with a clean face.

"Yeah," Petey K. said. "Maybe that's it."

"I don't think so," G Billy said. "As much as Gold loves to drink, he didn't do it last night. He was the first to fall asleep."

"How do you know?" asked Petey K.

"Because looking at this video," G Billy was looking at a video on his phone. "Petey K. decided to prank him,"

They all looked at Petey K. who shrugged. "Sorry,"

"Great," Franky said. "If he's dead, you're responsible!"

"Calm down, Franky. He's not dead." G Billy said. "At least as far as I'm aware."

"Maybe there's something in that video that we can use as evidence?" Stompin' Bob said.

"Look, we're not the type for investigating stuff." G Billy said. "I'll give this video to the EPF to investigate. They can give it back to us."

"Can we file a missing penguin report?" asked Franky.

"Not yet. It hasn't been fourty-eight hours. At least I think," Stompin' Bob answered before G Billy could.

"Maybe he disappeared into thin air?" asked Petey K.

"No, that's not possible," G Billy said.

"We can check the security cameras!" offered Franky.

"Perfect!" yelled Petey K. "Franky, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Franky asked, shocked that any penguin would ever even bother to say that.

"No!" Petey K. laughed.

"Agh," Franky said.

G Billy stood on a chair and grabbed the tape out of the security camera. They put it on Gold's big screen and watched it. It showed them all getting wasted and all that.

"Heh, so that's what happened last night," Franky said, looking at him opening the fridge door and falling asleep.

They watched as Stompin' Bob and G Billy threw Puffle-O's at each other and then Stompin' Bob climbed up onto the chandelier with the same ladder as earlier. He stood up there and swung on it and then fell asleep. G Billy climbed up on top of the TV and shouted some random things. Then he fell asleep for no apparent reason.

"Can we just skip to the uh, part where Gold leaves?" Petey K. asked, feeling embarrassed as he wondered what was to come for how he ended up in the soda bowl.

Stompin' Bob, who had the remote, fast-forwarded to the part where Gold got up. The camera blacked out as soon as he rose from the floor, where he was sleeping.

"Well, that's all we have to work with," G Billy said.

"That's not much," Petey K. said.

"We can just gladly assume that Gold had been penguin-napped?!" Franky started panicking.

"Not yet…" G Billy tried to remain calm.

"F-fine," Franky said.

"Let's just go practice for today," Stompin' Bob told the others. They headed towards the practice stage. While they did that, G Billy started to wonder if Gold was okay and what happened to him. While he didn't want to admit it, he believed that Gold was indeed penguin-napped. But by who? That was the question.


End file.
